An Unexpected Getaway
by glofigs24
Summary: While they are searching for the Snow Queen in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Hook discover a hidden beach. This comes before 4.8. AN: As told from Hook's POV. This is a little birthday present for the Fabulous Krysta! It was requested that this fic be a pairing of my choosing as long as it was a beach setting. So viola! This is what I came up with. Hope you like dolling! Than


An Unexpected Getaway

Title: An Unexpected Getaway

Author: Glofigs

Rating: M

Words: 706

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Emma Swan and Killian Jones AKA Hook

Plot: While they are searching for the Snow Queen in the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Hook discover a hidden beach. This comes before 4.8.

AN: As told from Hook's POV. This is a little birthday present for the Fabulous Krysta! It was requested that this fic be a pairing of my choosing as long as it was a beach setting. So viola! This is what I came up with. Hope you like dolling! Thanks of course to Rhoni for the once over.

On one of our many searches for The Snow Queen, me and my true love Emma Swan and I Came across something unusual. Something that we have never seen before. It all started about 4 days ago.

"How can you stand peanut butter?" I joke with Emma

"How can you not? It's creamy and delicious" Emma retorts

"No its not, it's a gooey, smelly sticky thing" I argue

"Shouldn't we be keeping an eye out for Ingrid?" Emma rationalizes.

"Of course love, but there isn't any harm in a friendly argument"

"You think so huh? Wait a minute; I've never been to this part of the forest before. Is that a beach?"

"Yeah. What would a beach be doing here in the middle of the enchanted forest?"

"I don't know but I don't like it"

"Oh come on Swan! What do you say we get away from all the snow queen searching, just for a little while and have some romantic alone time of our own?"

"Really? Are you sure we should be trespassing, we don't even know if anyone lives here or not? Besides, we have a snow queen to catch before the whole town freezes over."

"Just trust me Swan." and I take her hand and led her onto the beach. Then I start caressing her face, pulling her towards me and kiss her passionately before she could protest anymore. Then before I know it, she surrenders to me and we are ripping each other's clothes off while making our way to the sanded ground. Totally forgetting if people are around or not. When Emma's shirt is off, with my good hand I am cupping and caressing her breasts, her moaning in my ear

"more more more" her sticking her hand down my trousers and stroking my quivering member as gently and smoothly as possible. Uuuugh! It feels so good! Our bodies touching, heaving, grinding, with an ecstasy. Both of stroking each other all over. Slithering in and out of each other, just enjoining this moment of peace and quiet. Just living in the moment of just us, being together with not a worry or a care. I wish we could bottle this moment up and keep it on a shelf somewhere as a reminder to stop and enjoy the moment. Now Emma starts kissing me from my feet all the way up to my forehead and back to my mouth. All the while making me come so hard and so big I could hardly contain my orgasm. Then I start to nibble her neck, making her head fall back in pleasure. All the while, going up and down and down and up. This is without a doubt the best shag I have ever had! This woman is so incredible and perfect in so many ways! I can't believe it!

After 30 minutes of the same pleasurable and orgasmic things, we finish up and are lying in each other's arms underneath the clothes that were strewn all over the beach, I turn to my beloved and I say

"You are amazing Swan, and I love every inch of you"

"I bet you say that to all the girls you sleep with"

"No, it's true. Ms. Swan you know where my heart lies. "

"yes well, we better get back to work and out of here before anyone sees us." so, we gather our clothes, put them back on, at the same time giving each other that knowing mischievous look of what we just did and left the beach. Feeling the ever more relaxed than ever before.

The End


End file.
